3D Girl
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: A girl from our world falls into the Simpsons world. And now the government and Mr. Burns are trying to get her. Will she get back home or is she doomed to live Springfield forever...please review thank you.
1. The Simpsons

The 3D Girl: A Simpsons fanfic

Discliamer: I do not own the Simpsons. Matt Groening owns them as well as the the people at fox. I just love this show sooo much!

The 3D Girl: A Simpsons fanfic

Chapter 1: The Simpsons

Liz was sitting in front of her new HD TV and was flipping through the channels when she noticed a blue screen. It wasn't like a normal one either it was like one of those portals that are in Sci fi movies and as she went up to examine it more closely is came up and Liz tried to run but it grabbed and her engulfed her into the TV. The Simpsons theme starts and it ends when she looks down at herself and screams. Everything stops and everyone runs to see what the commontion is about.

Liz: (looks at everyone) O… Hi, everyone. Don't mind me.

(Everyone shrugs and walks away expect Homer, Lenny, and Carl)

Carl: So, what's the deal kid?

Liz: What deal?

Lenny: Why were you screaming in our break room?

Homer: Yea it's not for screaming it's for eating and stuff.

Liz: Like getting drunk, Homer?

Homer: You know my name?

Liz: I… O god I'm so stupid… I gotta go… excuse me

Carl: Wait… wait hold on a minute… what's going on?

Liz: Carl, please just get out of my way

Carl: No.

Liz: GET OUT OF MY WAY!!

(Smithers comes by)

Smithers: What's going on here… get back to work!

(Carl and Lenny leave)

Homer: Now look what u did.

Liz: You are such a child and normally I love that but now… just go away before you get fired.

(Homer slumps off)

(Smithers didn't notice her before but suddenly saw Liz)

Smithers: Young lady, this is a place of business and I'll have to ask you to leave.

Liz: Yes, sir. I was just about to leave, Mr. Smithers. I'm sorry.

(She walks past Smithers and toward the exit)

Smithers: Wait… hold on a second…

(Liz starts to run)

Liz: Leave me alone, Waylon!

Smithers: COME BACK HERE!!

(Smithers runs down the hall after her… she runs out of the building)

Smithers: (to the guards) Follow that girl!

(The guards follow Smithers after Liz who manages to get past the gate and runs down the street. She runs to the Kwik E Mart and hides in there)

Apu: May I help you?

Liz: Do you mind if I hide out here for a while?

Apu: This is a place of business.

Liz: Mr. Smithers is after me.

Apu: You upset Mr. Burns?

Liz: No, I upset Smithers.

Apu: Fine… get back there quickly.

(A few moments later Flanders enters the store with Rod and Todd)

Good afternoon, Mr. Flanders. What may I do for you today?

Flanders: I'm just buying some ice.

Liz: Flanders… (Liz comes out of the store room she sneaks up behind Todd) Excuse me aren't you Todd Flanders?

Todd: Yes… why?

Liz: My name is Elizabeth Powell I was just wondering… does your father know a good church that I could go to to convert to Prostentism

(Todd goes over to his father who comes over)

Flanders: Actually, I do it myself.

Liz: Do you?

Flanders: Yes.

Liz: Alright do you know any good hotels?

Flanders: You can stay with me and my family until we get you sorted out.

Liz: Thank you, sir. (to Apu) thanks for ur help, Apu.

Apu: Anytime, young lady.


	2. Religion and government

Chapter 2: Religion and government

Chapter 2: Religion and government

(A few days into her stay at the Flanders house Liz gets bored and decides that she needs to find somewhere else to stay besides by that point Smithers had forgotten all about her)

(They were playing Jesus' birthday)

Rod: You can be the Virgin Mary.

Liz: Thanks… You know without evolution none of this would be possible.

Todd:(gasps) You said the E word!

Liz: Evolution?

Rod: Stop… stop saying that!

Liz: But I believe in it don't you?

Todd and Rod: NO

Liz: But evolution is all around us… I mean sure there is still a god but he helped bring about evolution

Todd and Rod: No he didn't… DADDY!

(Flanders enters)

Flanders: What is going on in here?

Rod: Daddy, it's horrible she was talking about… EVOLUTION!

Flanders: What have you been telling my children.

Liz: What I believe in. I believe in god and evolution… what's wrong with that.

Flanders: Get out of my house… get out

Liz: O and I'm sure you think Harry Potter is evil right?

Flanders: Get out of my house you, heathen!

Liz: ( walks out the door)

Flanders: And stay out!

(Liz is sooo relieved that she doesn't even realize that she has no where to go… so she goes to the Simpsons)

(Meanwhile in Washington D.C.)

Russ: Sir, there has been a breach in the time-space continuum

President: What does that mean?

Russ: Someone from a different dimension has entered our world… I believe she is from the 3rd dimension. I have 2 possibilities on how to handle this.

President: Number 2

Russ: Good choice, sir. Very, good choice. Kidnap and Dissection it is.

(Russ exits)

(Homer is hiding Liz in the basement and Lisa who was not aware of went down to get something)

Lisa: (screams)

Liz: Shh! Lisa, it's ok… it's ok I won't hurt you.

Lisa: Who are you? How do you know me?

Liz: I'm Liz… I watch you on TV all the time… I even saw you in the movie. I just never imagined I'd be in Springfeild

Lisa: Wait… are you from another dimension?

Liz: Yes, the 3rd. But no one knows not ur father no one and you can't tell anyone where I'mfrom ok?

Lisa: Well…

Liz: Lisa Simpson… promise me… promise me or… I'll… I'll tell everyone you love Milhouse

Lisa: But I don't.

Liz: I know.

Lisa: O Alright.

(Bart comes down)

Bart: Lise… cool we have a hobo living down here.

Liz: I'm not a hobo… Bart.

Bart: A hobo who knows my name

Liz: I'm not a hobo. Your father let me stay down here for awhile.

Lisa: What are you hiding from aside from the government

Liz: The government… crap I was so preoccupied with Smithers and Burns I didn't think of them.

Bart: Yea they don't particularly like hobos… or anybody else.

Lisa: She's not a hobo she's from the 3rd dimension!

Liz: Lisa!

Lisa: OoO… sorry.

Bart: Cool.

Liz: Bart you've gotta promise you won't tell anyone. The secret it gets out I'm on the late night news… and The government and Burns are after me!

(Homer comes down)

Homer: Marge, I'm going to look for the kids!

Marge: Ok, Homer.

(He walks down the stairs)

Homer: She fell for it. I'll just… O hello, kids.

Liz: Hi, Homer. It's alright.

Homer: Who are you?

Liz: I'm the girl who screamed in the break room at the power plant and called you a child… I'm sorry about that by the way. Lisa and Bart just found me down here. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while… I mean I think Smithers has forgotten about me but you can never be too safe. (She flicks back homeand then back) Whoa… whoa

(Marge had entered while she was out)

Marge: Are you alright?

Liz: Yea I think so… that was so weird… I went back home and then came back here for a second. (hears barking) sounds like my dogs.

Marge: That's just Santa's Little helper

Liz: No that was more than one dog

(She runs up the stairs and sees Gus and Josie chasing Santa's little helper)

Gus! Josie!!GUS! Josie! ( the dogs saw her and ran up) Hi, guys!

(From outside there are a bunch of EPA planes)

O… my god

Lisa: Mom, we have to get out of here… we need to get Elizabeth and go!

Liz: No, you guys don't need to protect me I'll just go on my own.

Lisa: We're accessories now… besides we do not have a good history with the EPA.


	3. Didn't we do this in the movie

Chapter 3: Didn't we do this in the movie

Chapter 3: Didn't we do this in the movie?

(The Simpsons run into the woods and end up in the same motel from the movie)

Bart: Now, look what you did Homer… you got us almost killed again

Liz: Bart, this time it isn't your father's fault this is not like the movie.

Bart: What movie?

Liz: Well in my world you guys are fictional characters on a T V show that was a movie once… that was when Russ Cargall and the EPA showed up.

Bart: We're TV stars? Awesome

Liz: And I love watching you guys… but this is serious now. The EPA is already on to me and eventually I'll have to make a decision… the government or…

( On Main Street)

Kent: Hello, I'm Kent Brockman with the 11 o clock news… it seems that Springfeild has been doomed again and who is the culpurate no not our town moron Homer Simpson but a young girl who the EPA claims is a terrorist. The girl is 5'0'' light brown haired clasacian girl with blue eyes age: 20. Who was last seen at 21 Evergreen Terracet. She is supposed to be with the Simpson family so if you know their whereabouts please call 1-800-7875.again the number is 1 800 7875… here is a picture of said girl. (Liz's picture comes up)

Smithers: That's her!

(The TV turns off)

(We are in Burns Manor)

Burns: Who Smithers, an acquaintance of yours?

Smithers: No, sir the girl that… nevermind.

Burns: No Smithers the girl that what.

Smithers: That was in the plant the other day… I thought you hired her to

Burns: Spy on you, Smithers? If I thought you were being less than perfect I'd tell you myself wouldn't I?

Smithers: Yes, sir. But I must admit I wouldn't have thought she was a terrorist.

Burns: Where did you say you saw her?

Smithers: The employee break room, sir.

Burns: And no one saw her enter the plant?

Smithers: No, sir.

Burns: Let's check the servalance tapes from that day.

(Smithers puts in the tape and they fast forward to 11 am)

(Nothing happens and then they hear screaming and Liz falls hits the ground gets up and screams… they rewind to her falling and put it in slow motion)

Smithers: She fell from the ceiling… sir, you don't think

Burns: Smithers, this power plant has been around since my father helped build it from the ground up. I have seen many peculiar things and I believe we have our first breech.

Smithers: But sir, where did she come from?

Burns: The 3rd dimension.

Smithers: (laughs) that's a goodone, sir.

Burns: Do I look like I'm laughing, Smithers!

Smithers: No, Mr. Burns, sir. I'm so sorry.

Burns: You have no idea what's going on, Smithers. Or how valuable a girl like that is… I want her found and brought back to me.

Smithers: Are you sending her back, sir?

Burns: No, I have different plans for her.

Smithers: But, sir I don't think…

Burns: Smithers… how would you like your next assignment to be putting up bottles at those bowling alley things…

Smithers: No, sir. Anyone you need me to kill for you?

Burns: Just do whatever you have to make sure the EPA doesn't get her and get her back here unharmed.

Smithers: Yes, sir.

(Smithers exits)

Liz: God, I can't stand this… why doesn't someone just come and take me away.

Lisa: That's not what you want.

Bart: I know what will get your mind off things… prank calls.

Liz: Alright… I'd love to hear Moe being an idiot… um… I got one (dails the phone and Moe picks up)

Moe: Hello?

Liz: Hello, Is Ivanna there… last name mantosleepwith

Moe: Yea… hold on a sec… Hey is anyone here… Ivanna… Ivanna man to sleep with… Ivanna a man to sleep with… is there an… ( everyone laughs and then Moe says into phone) O very funny, kid. When I find you I'm gonna shoot you with my rifle! Do you hear me you are dead, kid! ( they laugh and hang up the phone)

Liz: I love this… I sooo love this!

(Meanwhile back in Springfeild)

(Smithers goes into the Kwik E Mart)

Apu: Good evening, Mr. Smithers… how may I help you?

Smithers: At around noon on July 9th did a young brown haired girl come in here. Perhaps out of breath hiding from someone

Apu: Yes, Mr. Smithers. She said she was hiding from you but she isn't here… she left several days go.

Smithers: Do you know where she went?

Apu: Mr. Smithers, I'm sorry but I can't give you that information… I don't care if they say she's a terrorist… I don't believe it.

(Smithers hands Apu 100) Well, alright. She felt a few hours after she showed up with one of my most loyal customers… Ned Flanders.

Smithers: Where does this Flanders live?

Apu: 23 Evergreen Terrace.

Smithers: Thank you.

(Smithers goes over to Evergreen Terrace)

(Smithers knocks and Ned comes to the door)

Ned: Hi diddly dokily ,neighbor… how may I help you this fine night?

Smithers: Are you, Ned Flanders.

Ned: Yes, that's me.

Smithers: My name is Waylon Smithers… may I come in?

Ned: (gets solemn) O… Mr. Burns right hand man… what do you want?

Smithers: Just want to ask you a couple of questions.

Ned: Come on in.

Smithers: About a few nights ago… did you have a young lady staying here?

Ned: Yes, the devil in a white shirt and jeans she was.

Smithers: The devil… why do you call her that?

Ned: That heathen was trying to convince my children that evolution was a reality… and she was… a harry potter fan… so I kicked her out of my house.

Smithers: Mmm… interesting… did she say anything else maybe about where she was from?

Ned: No.

Todd: Daddy, Bart Simpson said that she should talk to Professor Frink about getting her home. And then Lisa Simpson told him to keep his voice down… because the fence wasn't sound proof.

Smithers: So, she was staying with the Simpsons

Todd: Yes, but they aren't home. They left

Smithers: Do you know where they went?

Todd: Mr. Simpson said something about… that old motel in Shelbyville.

Smithers: Thank you… you were very helpful young man. And you too, Mr. Flanders.

(Smithers exits)

Liz: So, um… we going back to Alaska?

Marge: No.

Homer:Marge, Alaska was perfect

Marge: Homer, it was cold and descolate and the only one who liked it there was you!

Liz: Well, we've gotta go somewhere… I can't just stay here ( waits but nothing happens) God! I thought we'd be ambushed for sure I mean come on is this a cartoon or not!

She blinks from animated to normal and back.

Finally something weird if that doesn't make someone show up nothing will.


	4. The Surrender

Chapter 4: The Surrender

Chapter 4: The Surrender

(There is a police siren and there is a knock on the door)

Wiggum: Alright, we heard that the terrorist was being kept here where is she?

Liz: Do you know what she looks like?( takes out a black wig and glasses from Marge's hair and puts them on)

Wiggum: A brown haired blue eyed girl.

Liz: O Well sorry none of them here.

Lou: Young lady take off the glasses.

(Liz does)

Wiggum: You have blue eyes… black haired blue eyed people have always fascinated me.

Liz: Thanks. Well, you guys can go now… ( they don't move) like I said no brown haired girls here… Leave! Clancy Wiggum, get the hell out of here!

Wiggum: Fine… jeez… sorry to disturb you.

(Wiggum turns around)

Lou: You have a stray hair… I'll get it(pulls the wig off) Uh Chief, I think it's the girl we've been looking for.

Liz: Crap, I thought you guys were stupid.

Wiggum: Thought you could pull a fast one, huh? Cuff her, boys

(Eddie goes over but Liz runs away and they run in a circle and Liz runs to the door and runs outside… a lime green car drives up and Liz recognizes it in a second. But before she can do anything Smithers steps out of the car)

Smithers: You alright?

Liz: Fine, thanks, Mr. Smithers. But I know I won't be for long.

Smithers: Then you know why I'm here.

Liz: Yes, I've been waiting. And I made a decision. (takes a piece of paper from her pocket and waves it) I'd rather deal with with Mr. Burns than the government besides the government doesn't have an evil lackey like you who has a heart.


	5. Out of the fire and into a bigger fire

Chapter 5: Out of the fire and into a bigger fire

Chapter 5: Out of the fire and into a bigger fire

(She gets into the car and they drive up to Burns Manor)

( The next morning… Mr. Burns is sitting in his office when Liz enters with Smithers)

Smithers: Sir, I found her. She was almost caught by Wiggum but I got Wiggum off her case.

Burns: Excellentttt, Smithers. (looks at Liz) So you're the terrorist.

Liz: You know I thought I'd be more scared but… This is freakin' awesome! I've been kidnapped by Monty Burns!! Are you gonna force me to work for you… Can I assist Smithers… god that would be great

Burns: Do you think this is some kind of game! I know you're from the 3rd dimension but get a hold of yourself!

Liz: I'm sorry but you are like the greatest! I love your evil ways and how Smithers acts like your puppy… it always cracks me up! And you just don't get that people hate you… I love it! And Smithers, I love you too and your secrets. O yea! Love 'em!

Smithers: You know… you know

Liz: Yea everyone who watches the show does… in my world you guys are characters on one of my favorite animated shows… The Simpsons!

Burns: Do we know a man named Simpson

Liz: Of course you don't remember him… you never do… he's hit you, threw you out a window… even faked his own death once to get out community service and every time Smithers has to say… say it, Smithers!!

Smithers: Yes, Homer Simpson, sir a drone from sector 7-G.

Liz: Uh huh

Burns: You are enjoying this way to much… I'll just let the government take care of you

Liz: WHAT?! FUCK YOU!

Burns: Good… now here's what's gonna happen the fox ran away so you are gonna be the new fox… the hounds love fox hunting but they love people hunting more!

Liz: the hounds? Ok I think I just lost my interest in this

Burns: Smithers, why don't you take her back to the employee break room.

Smithers: Yes, sir.

(Smithers takes Liz and escorts her out)

(Lenny, Carl, and Charlie are in the break room)

Lenny: Hey, you're the terrorist they talk about

Liz: You know I'm not a terrorist… Lenny, you were here when I fell from the ceiling

Carl: Who are you?

Liz: I'm Elizabeth Powell, I… I'm from the 3rd dimension

Charlie: The third dimension… do you know how unlikely that is!

Liz: Charlie? I thought you worked home now because of your disability

Charlie: You know about that?

Liz: I know about a lot of things… like Lenny and Carl love eachother and Smithers is still in the closet. And Frank Grimes… Frank Grimes and how Homer drove him crazy! Before he died… Grimes I mean. And now all I have to look forward to it being dinner for a bunch of vicious guard dogs.

Lenny: I'm sure it won't be that bad

Liz: Mr. Burns' dogs… it'll be a night mare… I might as well make my headstone right now. Here lies Elizabeth Powell the stupid girl who let Burns kill her. Yes that has a nice ring to it.

( the bell rings)

Carl: Ok well, sorry kid but we're going home.

( they go back to Burns Manor)

Burns: Alright… let's do a nice afternoon hunt! You have a 10 second head start!

Liz: Thank you! (She starts running and before she knows it the hounds are trooping after her and Smithers and Burns in a safari car after them. At one point a hound jumps in front of Liz but she takes out a cookie she stole from the breakroom and threw it at him. Then she kept running… she finally gets to the fence and it seems that there is no hope but she jumps and some how gets over and then starts running down toward the town. Wiggum and his men see her and start running after her. Eddie manages to get her and cuff her. They take her away to jail) I'm not a terrorist! The government just said that because they know who I really am… Lou, Eddie… Come on!

Lou: Hey, let's put her in with Snake and Bob.

(they put her in the cell and exit)

Snake: Look new meat.

Liz: Hi, Mr. Snake. So nice to meet you… I'm Elizabeth and I… I…

Snake: Mr. Snake? No one has ever called me Mister before.

Bob: I'm sure they never will again… it doesn't fit you.

Snake: Cool it, Bob. We have a friend.

Bob: I know. Which is why she'll be right at home… she doesn't need you on top of her.

Robert Tellwinger also known as…

Liz: Side Show Bob… you worked for Krusty… you are sooo evil. But also polite and worldly when you want to be. Why aren't you in italy with your family?

Bob: I came here to try and kill Bart again… and Gino has the flu so his mother is taking care of him.

Liz: Why aren't either of you trying to kill me?

Snake: Kill you?

Bob: We don't kill our cell mates… besides it's not every day that a young lady such as yourself shows up.

Liz: What do you mean by that!

Bob: Wow, angry aren't we? Deep roots issues… maybe an alcoholic family member… no... it's the government on your case.

Liz: Who are you… Dr. Frasier Crane?

Bob: No, but if I was I'd think you'd be very rude for questioning me!

Liz: How did you know the government was after me?

Bob: I tried to steal a teleportation machine that Professor Frink created and a laser beam from it hit the power plant and I saw you fall from the sky… the only likely conclusion is that I accidently caused a rip in the time space continuum and of course the government keeps track of those things so now they are trying to pass you off as a terrorist so they could capture you without too many questions… and that's more or less why you are in this cell with us. And I presume how you know our names.

Liz: Yea… you guys are minor chracters in a TV show… well actually Snake is a minor character… you are the guest star who shows up every once in a while.

Bob: I see.

Liz: And once your brother Cecil showed up.

Bob: O Cecil

Liz: I know. But I'm sure Chargall will be here any minute to take me away… could you guys help me.

Snake: Well you know if you were an actual criminal we would do it in a second. But…

(Enter Cargall busting through the place)

Cargall: That her?

Lou: Yea, that's her…sir.

Cargall: Take her out… I'll take it from here.

(Lou let's Liz out)

Cargal… I hope you rot in hell!

(blinks to normal 3D person)

O my god! I'm me again… I'm me!

Cargal: O Holy God!

( he grabs her but can't hold on)

Liz: You can't touch me… you can't touch me because I'm 3 dimensional and you are 2… you are thin hon and I am whole… I'm outta here!

(runs through the door and slams it open)


	6. Operation: ELIZABETH

Chapter 6: Operation: E

Chapter 6: Operation: E.L.I.Z.A.B.E.T.H.

Liz :I gotta find everyone! ( changes back… and does so quite a few times and black out… wakes up in a government lab) Holy crap! ( feels a electric shock through her body) stop! (it happens again) Where the hell is Maggie Simpson when you need her… Hey Matt Groening!Mr. Groening!

( the scene stops and Matt Groening comes out)

Matt: Yes?

Liz: First off… Love the Simpsons… watched this series forever… um… could you put Maggie in this scene I kinda need her.

Matt: You don't need her… she's just a baby.

Liz: But I'm in a hopeless situation I need somebody!

Matt: No.

Liz: Fuck you!

Matt: I'm sorry it's too soon.

Liz: Whatever, you stupid writer!

(Matt exits)

Crap!

Doctor: Time to operate… nurse tranquilize the patient.

(The nurse sticks something in the arm)

Liz: You people… are… sick

(Suddenly almost as if on cue… Maggie comes down on a cord)

Doctor: Scapul!

(Nurse goes to grab scapula but Maggie picks it up)

Nurse: Uh… little girl, give me that very sharp object… little girl, give it to me.

Doctor: Give us the scapula! (Maggie throws it and they duck out of the way… then she starts throwing other tools and one hits the doctor and the other the nurse)

(Matt re-enters)

Matt: Thanks, Maggie. She kept whining and cursing me out… besides, I couldn't figure out how else to get her out of this. How can I thank you.

(Maggie takes the binky from her mouth)

Maggie: Pay check

( puts it back in her mouth)

Matt: Alright (write out check) here, thanks again.

(Liz gets up and looks around)

Liz: What happened?

Matt: I asked Maggie to come

Liz: Thanks, I'm sorry by the way.

Matt: It's alright. Get home safely.

Liz: Thanks.

(She gets on the rip cord and holding Maggie goes up through the vent)

(She crawls with them and then when they get out all the Simpsons are waiting outside)

Hey, guys. Let's go back to your house… I decided that maybe I don't need to go home right away… I'll just hide out in Springfield atleast for a little while.

(A shadow comes up from behind them)

Smithers: I'm afraid you have to come back to the manor with me… we had a deal

Burns: So let us go!

Liz: No.

Smithers: You heard Mr. Burns

Liz: You always do what your secret lover says don't you!

Burns: Secret lover?

Smithers: I…

Liz: That right… Smithers loves you! I mean like hot sex… romantic traditional \wooing kinda love!

Smithers: Sir, I…

(Liz and the Simpsons exit while an embarrassed Smithers and confused Burns are distracted)


	7. 3D World

Chapter 7: 3D world

Chapter 7: 3D world

(The next day Liz goes to professor Frink's house)

Frink: I'm almost done with my machine. Just a few more minutes.

Liz: Alright. I'll sure miss everyone.

Frink: You'll still see us on TV.

Liz: True and everytime I watch the movie I'm see Cargall.

(There is a knock on the basement door… Frink opens it and everyone Liz met on her trip here expect Burns and Smithers)

What's this.

Ned: Just wanted to wish you a fond fair well.

Liz: But I tried to corrupt your kids, Flanders. And I…

Ned: I know you weren't enjoying your time with us and your evolution talk was your way of getting out of it.

Rod and Todd: We'll miss you.

Liz: I'll miss you guys too.

Moe: I'm Moe and I heard you pranked called me… funny kid.

Liz: Thanks… I think.

Lenny: It was fun.

Carl: yea.

Charlie: Nice to have you at the plant.

Liz: Miss you, guys.

Snake: Bye, girl.

Liz: Bye, Snake.

Bob: Elizabeth…

Liz: Bob… say hi to Gino for me.. tell him I hope he gets well soon.

Bob: Thank you.

Lou: No hard feelings, kid?

Eddie: Yea no hard feelings?

Liz: It's ok you were just doing your jobs.

Wiggum: Yea I…

Liz: I'm sorry too.

Homer: Bye, kid.

Liz: Bye, Homer. Don't change on me.

Marge: Nice to have you in our home.

Liz: Thanks for having me.

Lisa: Get home safely.

Liz: Thanks, Lisa.

Bart: Bye, you old hobo. ( starts to cry)

Liz: Are you crying?

Bart: No, I have something in my eye.

Liz: Sure you do… sure. I'll miss you, Bart.

(Looks at Maggie)

Maggie Simpson… my hero… I'll miss you most of all.

( Frink finishs up)

Frink: All done!

(takes dogs from Marge)

Liz: Ok let's…

(Smithers and Burns run in and grab her and the dogs)

Let go of me! Let go!

( she gets free with the dogs as the machine comes on… everything goes black and then wakes up on the floor with the dogs)

We made it (gets up) We're back to normal… we're…

Burns: Blasted , Smithers look at us!

(looks over at them screams and faints)

I think I'm gonna like this new world Smithers

Smithers: A lot of schemes can be hatched here, sir.

Burns: Let the evil commence!

( they evilly laugh together)

THE END


End file.
